1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses used to mount audio speakers to and in walls. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatuses used to mount audio speakers in walls such that the face of the speaker is flush with the face of the wall. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to apparatuses which mount audio speakers in walls using adjacent studs for speaker and apparatus support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the home audio field, there has been an increasing demand for speakers which reproduce high quality sound. In most instances, sound reproduction quality directly correlates with speaker weight which directly correlates with the weight of the magnet contained in the speaker. That is, as speakers use heavier and heavier magnets, the quality of sound reproduction increases. For audiophiles, accurate reproduction of sound is the ultimate goal and therefore, speakers having heavier magnets are often employed. Additionally, the growth of the xe2x80x9chome theaterxe2x80x9d market has lead to a boom in surround sound systems which consist of a number of speakers arranged about a room. Often, it is desired to place at least some of the speakers of such systems off of the floor in order to free up available floor space and avoid unnecessary sound absorption or interference. Accordingly, an increasing number of speakers are being mounted to walls or ceilings in existing homes. A problem attendant with mounting speakers to walls or ceilings is that the weight of the speaker may bow the wall or fall out of the wall or ceiling. This problem is compounding as home builders use increasingly thin wallboard materials and speaker manufacturers make speakers with increasingly heavy magnets. Additionally, wall and ceiling structures are subject to sound distortion, unwanted vibration, or vibration between the speaker, the mounting bracket used, and the wall or ceiling when the volume or frequency of the speakers reaches certain levels. Such vibrations may also lead to an eventual loosening of the bracket from the wall or ceiling.
Aesthetically speaking, many people do not want speaker boxes mounted on the surface of walls or ceilings, but would rather have them recessed in the walls or ceilings and they particularly desire such speakers to be substantially contained in the same continuous plane as the wall or ceiling. That is, it is generally not desired to have the speaker protruding from the wall or ceiling plane. Additionally, cutting holes in walls and ceilings and mounting speakers in these holes encounters problems in addition to those encountered when mounting the speakers to the walls and ceilings. Many of these problems are due to a lack of proper support for the speakers because the speakers are attached to drywall or, at the most, just one stud. U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,280 to Richie attempted to overcome some of these problems by constructing a speaker box of sufficient size to span the distance between adjacent wall studs which is typically 14 inches or larger. However, a problem with producing such large speaker boxes is that a correspondingly large hole must be cut into the walls or ceilings of existing homes if such a speaker is to accommodated. People wanting a plurality of speakers mounted in the walls then need to cut a large number of large holes in their walls to accommodate such speaker enclosures. Other patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,500 to Struthers et al. utilize a bracket having thin adjustable wing members which are attached to fronts of adjacent studs. It is desired to have these wing members as thin as possible in order to fit between the stud and the wallboard. The bracket is then attached to a speaker. Problems inherent with this design include wall bowing due to the presence of the wings between the wallboard and stud and difficulty of installation existing walls (walls which are already covered by wallboard).
The present invention overcomes the above-described problems and provides a distinct advance in the art of in-wall speaker mounting apparatuses. More particularly, the present invention provides an in-wall speaker mounting apparatus that can support speakers having heavy magnets without bowing wall boards or dislodging the speaker from any supporting brackets. By attaching to adjacent studs in a wall, the present invention can support a very heavy speaker and such a weight is carried by the studs rather than by the wall in which the speaker is mounted. Additionally, the present invention is adapted to work in existing buildings as well as be built into new construction. The apparatus itself is removable and can be transferred to a new residence should the owner move.
The apparatus of the present invention broadly includes an open box-like structure having a plurality of fixture assemblies attached thereto as well as at least one access hole for speaker wire. Preferably, the access hole is provided with a grommet to seal and prevent wear or chaffing of the inserted speaker wire as well as the speaker apparatus. The open box-like structure is generally constructed of a backwall having four upstanding sidewalls attached thereto. The sidewalls are oriented such that each sidewall is opposed to another sidewall and perpendicular to the other two sidewalls.
The fixture assemblies are positioned in and about a plurality of apertures such that for each desired fixture assembly, there is a corresponding aperture in one of the sidewalls. In order to provide stability and support to the apparatus when such is mounted in a wall, it is preferred to have two sidewalls which are opposed to each other and parallel to adjacent studs in the wall to be constructed with at least two apertures apiece and a corresponding fixture assembly for each aperture.
The fixture assembly preferably comprises an interiorly threaded spacer mount presenting a flanged portion, an interior portion and an exteriorly threaded region extending through the aperture and into the interior of the apparatus. The flanged portion of the spacer mount is provided with a rough texture or spikes which serve to anchor the spacer mount to the sidewall. It is also preferred that the sidewall be routed so as to accommodate and permit the flanged portion to be drawn flush with the sidewall. A hex nut having a threaded bore, a head, and an opposed flange is threadably mounted to the exteriorly threaded region of the spacer mount. In preferred embodiments, the exteriorly threaded region of the spacer mount is in a slightly recessed relationship with the hex nut head. A spacer, in the general shape of a threaded bolt and presenting a bore therethrough and a nut threaded thereon, is threadably mounted to the threaded interior portion of the spacer mount. Preferably, the nut is a locking nut. After extension and retraction of the spacer, the nut is threadably adjusted in order to lock, limit or prevent further rotation or counter-rotation of the spacer.
Installation of an apparatus in accordance with the present invention can be accomplished in new construction (prior to the wallboards being connected to the studs) or into existing walls. For existing walls, the studs are first located and a hole corresponding in size to the apparatus being mounted in the wall is cut out. Next, the apparatus is placed in the hole and the spacers are adjusted so that they contact the adjacent studs. Once at least one spacer on each of the opposing sides of the apparatus adjacent the studs contacts the studs, the spacers are further adjusted so that they exert an outward pressure on the studs sufficient to support the apparatus. As noted above, for increased stability and support, it is preferred that at least two spacers contact each stud. Once the spacers are properly positioned, the nut threaded onto the spacer is rotated and tightened such that it contacts the hex nut and prevents further rotation or adjustment of the spacer. A fastener is then inserted into the bore of the spacer and secured to the stud contacted by such spacer. Typically the fastener is a screw and is therefore screwed into the stud. The process is repeated for each of the fixture assemblies until the desired number of fixtures are secured to studs. Speaker wire is then threaded through the access hole in the backwall or a sidewall and connected to a crossover or speakers contained on a speaker plate. The speaker plate is then mounted to a plurality of mounting brackets attached to the sidewalls and a grill or cover can then be attached to the speaker plate. For new construction, similar steps are followed with the exception of cutting a hole in the wall prior to mounting the apparatus. However, it is understood that a hole corresponding in size to the apparatus will need to be cut into whatever wallboard is attached to the supporting studs.
By constructing an in-wall speaker mounting apparatus as described herein, numerous advantages are realized. For example, high quality speakers having extremely heavy magnets can be mounted in the wall so that the grill or speaker cover are flush with the wall and the weight of the apparatus and speaker is supported by the studs and not the wall, thereby preventing bowing and/or damage to the wall. Furthermore, damage and distortion due to vibrations is limited. The apparatus of the present invention provides a fixture assembly which is strong, yet does not apply unnecessary weight stress on the apparatus. This is accomplished by having the spacer mount interior portion positioned snugly in the aperture and the cooperative effect of the hex nut flange and the spacer mount flanged portion which permit weight distribution along the sidewall of the apparatus.
These and other important aspects of the present invention are described more fully in the detailed description below.